Karen and Stitch
by Sapadu
Summary: Don't blame me for this two new residents at the old house and a new helper.
1. Chapter 1

Karen and Stitch

By Sapadu

Notes: Lord, please help me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I just own the actual Karen and Stitch dolls. I don't even own this plot- my subconscious does, because it's based completely on a dream I had.

Mac was used to abandoned imaginary friends coming to the Foster's. Mac was used to the occasional family coming to adopt an imaginary friend. Mac had even gotten used to the even rarer salesman, selling something for the imaginary friends. The only thing so rare that Mac had never had the CHANCE to get used to them were the grown-ups, or older high school kids coming to the gate of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, with their imaginary friend right behind them.

What was even stranger was that the girl he saw before him had to be older than... Terrance! Yet, she was on her knees, at the gate, with two imaginary friends in her arms. She was panting, just barely supporting her weight by leaning on the gate, her hair was coming loose from it's ponytail holder, and her clothes were muddy, scratched, torn, and grass-stained. She also didn't seem to care that she was sitting in the middle of a rainstorm, but she was certainly devoted to keeping her two imaginary friends from getting wet.

"Um... hey... do you want to come inside? It's raining out here and you're getting... REALLY wet." Mac offered, lamely. The girl blinked up at him, before getting to her feet and following him. Mac trotted along, holding his raincoat tighter to him while the girl took staggering, hunched over strides right behind him.

She was DEFINITELY keeping her imaginary friends dry.

Finally, they got up onto the porch and Mac knocked the big wooden doors, while the girl straightened up and shifted her rather stiff imaginary friends into one arm so she could use her other hand to wring out her hair.

Mac took a good look at the imaginary friends while he waited for someone to come unlock the door. There was a baby girl, severely deformed, bald with little purple marks on the back of her head, that looked like someone had drawn on her head with a purple marker, and brown eyes. She was wearing a cute pink dress with a white lace collar.

The other was something like a stuffed animal with blue fur- Mac had seen him in a movie called 'Lilo and Stitch' once. For a moment, Mac thought that maybe those weren't imaginary friends at all, but just a doll and a stuffed Stitch toy, but the doll's head moved and one of her plush hands touched the girl's face before she spoke, in a little girl voice.

"Momma, are you okay?" The baby doll asked. Mac almost jumped backwards because of how small, yet shockingly crystal clear the doll's voice was.

"'M fine..." The girl muttered, and then, she looked at Mac, who was REALLY wishing Mr. Harriman or Frankie or SOMEONE would answer the door.

"Sorry. My name's Jaky. Karen, Stitch, what to we say to the nice man who invited us in?" The girl extended the two dolls towards Mac. Both toys suddenly became quite animated.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting us in, Mr. Nice Man." Karen said, sweetly. Mac blinked and looked at the Stitch stuffed animal, who was either coming down with a cold, or clearing his throat.

"H- h- HIIII!" Stitch finally said, baring his teeth and wiggling his claws in what Mac supposed was a wave. Mac tripped over his feet and scooted backward.

Frankie opened the door, shouting over her shoulder at someone to 'get off the curtains, or else'.

"Hi Mac! Sorry about the delay- All the imaginary friends get crazy on rainy days from being cooped up in the house all day." Frankie said, smiling very tiredly. Frankie then saw the muddy Jaky and her two imaginary doll friends.

"Um..." Mac said, his eyes shifting slowly from Frankie to Jaky, "Frankie... this is... Jaky... and... Karen and Stitch..." Frankie stared, surveying Jaky from top to bottom. Jaky, for her part, was clutching Karen and Stitch to her chest as though she thought Frankie or Mac would steal them if given the opportunity.

"Um... Jaky... why are you completely soaked, muddy, and bruised?" Frankie finally asked, obviously not about to let her in with Mr. Harriman on guard of the good carpet and her shoes so muddy.

"Oh, yeah... I was in a rush to get here to beat the rain, so I took a shortcut that I shouldn't have through a hedge, then I tripped over someone's hose and fell into the mud, and I'm just clumsy and wasn't watching what I was doing, so I fell on the sidewalk three different times and that's why I'm such a mess. Sorry about that." Jaky explained, scratching her head, then realizing that her hands were muddy and stopping.

"Okay, well... I'm just warning you, Mr. Harriman is REALLY picky about the good carpets, so if you get mud on them, YOU'RE getting it out." Frankie warned her. Jaky set Karen and Stitch down on the porch where Karen walked, completely on her own, into the house. Stitch crawled after her on all fours, sniffing at everything. Jaky took off her shoes and carefully tiptoed into the house in her sock feet. Mac followed her and closed the door.

Promptly, Mac was tackled by Bloo, whom was overjoyed to see his pal on a rainy day. Before the two of them could go outside and splash in the mud puddles, however, Frankie took their raincoats and boots away, saying that the last time they'd done that, everyone had had a scary night and she had no desire to repeat the experience of getting locked out of the Foster house because three scared imaginary friends barred the doors and windows.

Wilt, cheerful as ever, made everyone hot chocolate with some marshmallows that hatched from one of CoCo's eggs. When everyone was dry and warm and snug in front of the fireplace with their hot chocolate, Karen pulled out a little plastic tea set and poured a cup of "tea" for herself before adding "sugar". Stitch sat down with her.

"Karen. Umsatch, nase kuku." Stitch said, picking up one of the teacups and saucers. Karen must have understood what he said. (What Stitch had said was 'Karen. Tea, please.')

"One lump or two?" Karen asked, after filling Stitch's cup and offering the sugar bowl.

"Nush." Stitch replied and Karen plopped two sugar lumps into his cup. Everyone except Jaky and Madam Foster stared at this. Wilt's jaw was dropped, Bloo's eyes were wide, Eduardo, Mac, and Frankie blinked.

"They do this all the time. Ever since I got Stitch from a friend who was moving away, he and Karen have gotten along so well, I almost think that they're going to get married someday." Jaky said, watching the two dolls have their little tea party.

"Ooooh! Looks like fun! Can I join¿por favor?" Eduardo asked, scooting over and extending a hoof. Karen put a cup on his hoof and poured him tea.

"Sí, claro, Señor." Karen replied. Stitch made some grumbling noises but didn't do anything. (For those who don't speak Spanish, Eduardo asked 'Please' and Karen said 'Yes, of course, Mister')

"Muchas gracias, Senorita Karen." Eduardo said, sounding absolutely delighted that someone understood when he spoke Spanish. Meanwhile, Jaky was telling her story of what in the world she was doing at Foster's.

"You see, Karen is as old as I am- when I was first born, I got her as a gift from my grandmother, as a doll and over time, Karen also became a kind of imaginary friend for me- to me, Karen was, and still is, alive and not just a toy. Then, I got Stitch from pretty much my only human friend when she moved, five years ago, and the same thing happened. I'm eighteen right now, and I just graduated high school so I'm going to college next, but my mom wants me to get rid of Karen and Stitch because 'It's not proper for a mature college student to be so attached to such old, childish toys'." Jaky explained, and while everyone looked appropriately sympathetic, she chased the stray pieces of marshmallow floating in her hot chocolate.

"That sounds a lot like why my mom told me to get rid of Bloo." Said Mac, thoughtfully. Bloo drooped an arm around Mac's shoulder.

"Yeah, well... What're ya gonna do? Old Mac here just knew how cool and great of a friend I was- and you don't get those every day, ya know- and he just didn't have the heart to part with me." Bloo said, in his usual... well... Bloo-ish manner. Mac looked exasperated.

"Well, I know Foster's looks like a very attractive choice to put your imaginary friends in, but there is ONE little catch..." Wilt offered, propped up against the wall with his stubbed arm and gesturing with his hand arm. Frankie chugged the last of her hot chocolate and took over Wilt's explanation.

"What Wilt is saying is that Foster's isn't like a nursing home for imaginary friends- Foster's is a foster home and pretty much all of the imaginary friends here want to be adopted sooner or later. If you leave Karen and Stitch here, they'll get adopted, eventually." Frankie said, waving a hand. At hearing this, Karen dropped her tea and saucer and ran for Jaky, clinging onto her arm.

"But... Karen wants MOMMA, not someone ELSE!" Karen protested, quite loudly. Stitch also dropped his tea, but turned to face Frankie, his ears pressed flat against his head, growling, his teeth bared, and his claws out. Eduardo started to cry and ran away from Stitch. CoCo started clucking 'Coco coco coco!' and laying eggs. Bloo and Mac screamed and clung to each other. Frankie jumped onto the back of Madam Foster's chair and tried to put as much distance between her and Stitch as possible.

Jaky grabbed Stitch's tail and pulled him back.

"Stitch! What have I told you about growling at people who we've just met?" She reprimanded, sternly. Stitch snarled and pointed at Frankie.

"She make Karen cry. NOBODY make Karen cry." Stitch growled through a thick voice. Jaky extended her hand and patted Stitch on the head. He stopped snarling and his ears loosened, a purring kind of noise coming from his throat.

"Sorry about that. He's really protective of Karen. But then, I'm kind of protective of the both of them." Jaky apologized, bowing so her hair touched the floor. Wilt had disappeared with CoCo to drag Eduardo back into the room. Finally, they returned with a calmed down Eduardo and more hot chocolate for everyone. Bloo and Mac finally let go of each other and all of CoCo's eggs hatched to reveal more marshmallows. Everyone put them in their hot chocolate and they were done with in a short order.

"Well, Jaky, I know that you really don't want to let them go, and that's all well and good, but we can't have Stitch around here if he's going to do that every time someone wants to adopt either him or Karen. And if you leave them here, they're up for adoption, straight out." Frankie said, making a hopeless gesture. Jaky looked rather disappointed, and went back to watching her two dolls having their tea party, which had now included Coco and Wilt.

"HEY! I'VE GOT IT!" Bloo shouted, raising his arm triumphantly. Mac smacked his head with his palm. Every time Bloo said THAT, disaster ensued.

"Okay, do you guys remember my first days at Foster's, before Madam Foster had offered Mac that deal where I don't go up for adoption as long as Mac visited me every day?" Bloo asked, creeping over to the others. Wilt turned away from his tea- which was really more like juice- and smiled.

"Oh, sure. I remember- that first day, a little girl wanted to adopt you and call you Tiffany, so she chased you all through the mansion and all of us tried to help you, but kept loosing you to one of the other two, thinking the others weren't trying to help and she kept chasing you and calling you Tiffany and..." Wilt said, putting down his tea and lifting his fingers one at a time to keep track of events. Bloo put his 'hand' over Wilt's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for reminding me of that TOTALLY humiliating experience, Wilt." Bloo interrupted, sarcastically, with half lidded eyes.

"You're welcome." Wilt continued to smile. Bloo walked past Wilt and pointed at Karen and Stitch.

"Well, anyway, I was thinking- all we need to do is keep Karen and Stitch hidden each time someone comes to adopt and then we just need to coast until Jaky shows up again." Bloo said, putting his 'hands' triumphantly on his 'hips', "IT'S FOOL-PROOF!"

"Brilliant, Bloo. What if Jaky doesn't come back." Frankie asked, rather dully. Bloo's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Jaky, pleadingly.

"It's okay! I'll come every single day, I promise! I know! When I was at the door, Frankie, I heard you having some trouble because there were so many imaginary friends around here and they were getting restless from being inside all day, right?" Jaky asked, her eyes brightening. Frankie's eyes shifted as she thought.

"Ye-e-ea-a-a-ah..." She said, slowly. Jaky smiled, quite widely.

"Well, would it be alright if I stopped by every day to help out?" Jaky asked. Frankie and Mr. Harriman looked quite scandalized.

"What, you mean... WORK HERE?" Frankie asked, her eyes going wide.

"Preposterous! I've never heard, in all my years of Foster's home, someone from outside the family coming in for work." Interjected Mr. Harriman. He was also about to go on to say more, but everyone heard Madam Foster giggle.

"Oh, don't be silly you two." She said, smiling gleefully. Jaky blinked at Madam Foster and tilted her head to one side.

"If you'd like to come and help out here, dear, then I'm not gonna stop you. We could always use an extra hand around here. That would be quite lovely." She continued in her croaky, old voice. Everyone blinked at her, before Frankie stood up and did a war-whoop.

"Woo-HOO! Good call, Grandma!" Bloo folded his arms and grinned, as though HE'D been the one to make Madam Foster's proclamation.

"Well, I'm going to be going to college when the summer's over, so I can come by and pick Karen and Stitch up and smuggle them into college SOME how with out my parents finding out, so it'll only be for a little while... but I'd be glad to help out- I'll just tell my parent's I'm volunteering at an animal shelter and it'll be perfect." Jaky said, looking simply delighted.

"That's nice, dear. Just remember- every day, or they'll be up for adoption." Madam Foster reminded her, sipping her now warm chocolate. Stitch stood up and sprouted an extra pair of arms as antenne rose from his head and spines sprouted from his back.

"Not if Stitch have something to say about it." He snarled. Everyone laughed, even Eduardo, whom also looked like he was about to start crying.

* * *

Two months later, Jaky had been washing, scrubbing, cooking, and cleaning for hours on end at the Foster home. Karen and Stitch took care of themselves, with a little help from Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, and Bloo when kids came to adopt, but the Foster home was much more peaceful with an extra helper around. Not only did Jaky help with chores, but, being the eldest of five, she was also quite the babysitter- when any of the younger imaginary friends wanted someone to play with, she always had a game ready.

The summer was over quite soon and one day in August, a car pulled up in front of the Foster home. It was piled high with boxes and Jaky was behind the wheel. She got out and went inside to get Karen and Stitch, as well as say her final goodbyes. Mac, Bloo, Frankie, and Madam Foster were sad to see her go, but Karen and Stitch waved goodbye, promising that when Jaky came home for the summer, they'd HAVE to come back and then, of course, Jaky would visit again.

Mac and Bloo watched the car drive away until it had disappeared.

"Wow. I'd never thought that maybe there was some other kid out there who wouldn't forget their imaginary friend like you, Mac." Bloo said, in wonderment.

"I know. And I always thought I'd be the only one to actually come back." Mac agreed, standing on tiptoe to keep looking out the window. They both watched for a moment before Bloo walked away.

"Hey, Bloo- where are you going?" Mac asked, following Bloo.

"I've got to make up for lost time. With Jaky here I couldn't do anything REALLY crazy." Bloo replied, grinning. Mac smacked his head, again.

Finis

Yes, I realize some of the characters do not speak with proper grammar. That's because it's their character.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen and Stitch

By Sapadu

Notes: Dear God! It SPAWNS! This is during the summer when Jacky was working there.

Disclaimer: Bite me.

Episode I

In which Jaky invents a game and Mac gets into a Pickle

Jaky showed up the next day, just as she promised, wearing a short, flared red dress. And not a second too late, as Frankie was having a hard enough time as it was, trying to argue Duchess down to have a breakfast with the rest of the 'commoners'. Jaky took up Duchess on her demand to be served her breakfast, specially, in bed, and took up a tray of toast, eggs, tea, and breakfast rolls to the haughty imaginary friend.

As breakfast came to a close, Mac arrived at the house, where he and Bloo promptly found themselves BORED! Jaky was washing the sheets for imaginary friends' beds outside in the sun, while Franky was sweeping floors.

"So... anyone have any ideas?" Bloo finally asked, sitting down on the ground with everyone. Karen had made 'tea'(juice) and was inviting other imaginary friends to come over and join, but so far, only Stitch and a few puffball imaginary friends had come over. Eduardo, Wilt, and CoCo were also bored, sticking faithfully with Bloo and Mac.

"Well... if you want, I could make up a game or something..." Jaky offered, climbing a ladder to reach the highest clothes line that was strung between a tree and the house. Everyone blinked at her.

"What kind of a game did you have in mind?" Mac asked standing up and walking over to her. Jaky dried her hands on a dirty, but dry, towel.

"We-e-e-e-ell..." Jaky blinked at the imaginary friends, as though surveying what she had to work with, before she smiled, "We could play laundry marathon!" Jaky said, finally. Everyone blinked, looking oblivious.

"WHAT? You mean do CHORES? As a GAME?" Bloo asked, incredulously. Jaky's smile faded.

"Well... not exactly CHORES... but it is a game..." Jaky shifted her weight. Bloo was about to protest again, but Mac interrupted him.

"Hold it, Bloo- let's hear her out. What IS laundry marathon?" Mac asked. Jaky smiled and gestured them all over to a laundry basket full of dirty linens.

"Okay, lets have CoCo and Eduardo over at the laundry basket. What you guys do is throw me dirty sheets to wash. If you guys want to join in with the washing, that's fine. Okay?" Jaky asked, directing the two over to the basket.

"Coco!" Coco said.

"Sí." Agreed Eduardo.

"Now, Wilt? I want you to be standing next to them, with Bloo. When I'm done washing a sheet, I'll hold it up in the air, at which point, you throw Bloo at the sheet, like you would a baseball, and aim him so that when he goes flying, he goes toward the clothes drying line. Got that?" Jaky explained. Wilt smiled.

"Sure thing- it'll be a piece of cake!" Wilt agreed. Bloo had other ideas.

"WHOA! WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING! When did we decide that I would get thrown like a baseball? When did I agree to this?" Bloo demanded. Jaky wilted.

"Come on, Bloo! It'll be fun. Please?" Mac pleaded. Bloo looked unimpressed.

"Well... Bloo, what you would, in theory, do, was put the sheet on the clothes line, then run back here as fast as you could, before CoCo and Eduardo threw more laundry at me. And Mac would time it." Jaky looked rather dejected. Mac blinked.

"What would I time with? I don't have a watch." He finally asked, while Bloo looked pleased- he wouldn't have to be thrown through the air. CoCo, however, was getting so excited about the game that she started clucking.

"Coco, coco coco coco co-CO!" And an egg popped out of nowhere, opening up to reveal a stopwatch. Mac cheered and Bloo's jaw dropped.

"ALRIGHT! Let's play!" Mac rushed over to pick up the stopwatch as CoCo kicked away the eggshells. Bloo crossed his arms, and everyone groaned.

"Oh... Come on, Bloo! Please?" Wilt begged, bending his knees so he was kneeling. He was still taller than Bloo.

"Coco coco coco, coco!" Added CoCo, scolding. Eduardo's lower lip trembled like he was about to cry.

"Sí. Por favor, Señor Bloo. Play with us!" Eduardo asked, tears starting to trickle down the fangs protruding from his mouth. Mac, fed up with it, finally ushered everyone away from Bloo.

"You know, guys, it's okay. We can find someone else to play with us, since Bloo's too CHICKEN to play." Mac said, deliberately making sure Bloo heard him. Bloo's eyes went wide.

"CHICKEN? CHICKEN? IS THAT WHAT I AM? WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Bloo burst, outraged, stomping back towards the group, "Wilt, pick me up. I'll show you guys chicken! I'll put every sheet of laundry on the highest line you can string up!" Bloo boasted, as Wilt bent to pick him up. Everyone got into postion to play as Mac held up his watch.

"GO!" Mac started the watch and Eduardo threw Jaky the first sheet. Jaky snatched it out of thin air and started to scrub it with abandon in the washtub. Bubbles foamed over and floated into the air. CoCo grabbed a bubble in her beak and swallowed it, causing her to erupt with hiccups, bubbles spurting out with little pops.

"Get ready, Bloo." Wilt warned him. Bloo didn't answer- he was trying not to whimper, having doubts about this idea of his. Jaky pulled the sheet out of the tub and waved it in the air. Wilt raised his hand and threw Bloo at the sheet as hard as he could. Bloo hit the sheet and went flying towards the clothesline. Everyone heard Bloo screaming.

In the distance, everyone saw Bloo hit the line, the sheet staying on as a blue lump fell to the ground. For a second, everyon was worried Bloo was hurt, before they saw something come running at them that sounded remarkably like Bloo.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Bloo shouted, looking postively overjoyed. Eduardo and CoCo threw more sheets and Wilt tossed Bloo after the cleaned ones. CoCo got so excited when the first line got full that she laid an egg with a skateboard in it. Bloo started taking that so that he could get back faster and the record went lower. Karen and her tea party guests all sat a safe distance away, politely commenting on how wonderful 'The Game' was. Except Stitch, who had found a foam #1 hand in another of CoCo's eggs and was waving it around, madly.

Everyone went faster and faster, down to the last sheet, but Mac was getting RATHER excited and dancing around, Wilt accidentally grabbed him instead of Bloo and threw him at the last sheet. Everyone heard Mac shouting as he went flying, over the line and out over the backyard of the Foster home.

"Mac!" Bloo gasped, and grabbed his skateboard, rushing after him at the heels of Jaky. When it was plain they wouldn't reach Mac in time, Jaky grabbed Bloo, hopped onto his skateboard and kicked at the ground with a vengance, her longer legs moving them faster.

"Okay, Bloo, get ready." She shouted.

"READY FOR WHAT?" Bloo demanded as Jaky shifted him into one of her arms.

"I'm going to throw you at Mac- see if you can get him into a tree or something." Jaky explained over the rushing wind. Bloo curled himself into a ball and got ready to be thrown.

"Alrighty then... Here it GOES!" Jaky threw Bloo into the air as hard as she could, sending him straight for Mac. Bloo, appropriately, formed a superhero stance, aiming for the edge of the sheet. He grabbed the corners all together and held them tight, grabbing Mac under the arms and the sheet puffed up to form a parachute, which floated the two of them safely down to Jaky, whom was waiting to catch them.

Somewhere over by the doll table, all of the imaginary friends who were having tea clapped and cheered. Stitch, having consumed too much sugar, was racing in circles around Jaky's ankles. Jaky, however, could not hold up Mac and Bloo together without loosing her balance, so Stitch caught the three of them in time, using one hand to hold them in place on top of his head while he crawled back towards the others with his other three legs.

"Mac! I am SO sorry about that, pal! I wasn't looking! I didn't realize it was you, and not Bloo!" Wilt exclaimed, apologetically. Eduardo was too busy biting his nails to say anything and CoCo was running around screeching 'Coco, coco cococococococo!'

Stitch irritatedly dropped Jaky onto the ground and dusted his paws off.

Jaky saved the sheet from getting dirty again while Mac and Bloo got off of her stomach. When she stood up, Karen came over with a plate of cookies.

"STITCH! GUESS WHAT KAREN FOUND OUT!" She said, excitedly, as Stitched turned his head towards her, his ears twitching.

"KAREN FOUND OUT THAT MR. BLOO IS A HERO!" Karen said, happily, and offering Bloo a cookie. Everyone blinked before Bloo slyly grinned and put a hand to his chest.

"Ye-e-e-e-ea-a-a-a-ah... That's right! I'm a hero!" Bloo agreed, puffing himself up, proudly. Mac smacked his head.

"Congratulations, Bloo! You saved Mac!" Jaky said, twisting the sheet in her hands. Then, over the intercom, they all heard Mr. Harriman's voice.

"Miss Jaky. Miss Jaky. Please report to the front hall. Miss Jaky. Please report to the front hall." Jaky blinked at the intercom before handing the sheet to Wilt.

"Wilt, could you hang this up for me, please?" She asked, and as Wilt said sure, she ran off towards the house, "Good game everyone." She called over her shoulder before reaching the porch.

The silence was only broken by Bloo munching on his cookie, until Mac gave Bloo a hug.

"Thanks, Bloo." He said, smiling. Bloo's cheeks went purple.

"Aw, shucks." He muttered.

Episode II

In which Jaky has a clash with Duchess

Jaky stifled a yawn as she entered the doors and walked into the house. In the foyer, Mr. Harriman was waiting, holding what looked like a breakfast tray, with Duchess.

"Miss Jaky, Mistress Duchess has complained to me about the breakfast you served her this morning." Mr. Harriman began. Duchess butted in.

"It was ter-r-r-rible! Ze eggs were yellow and r-r-runny on ze inside and coverd wiz disgustink brown unt r-r-r-red powder. Ze tost, black unt un-butter-r-red. Ze milk, spoiled unt brown, filled wiz lumps off sugar unt curds." Duchess continued on, exaggerating every detail of her 'terrible' breakfast and bemoaning her fate.

Frankie arrived at the scene to see what had happened.

"Well, Miss Jaky... what have you got to say for yourself?" Mr. Harriman demanded. Jaky blinked innocently up at him.

"But, sir, I just made her a royal breakfast. It's very common for REAL duchesses to eat their eggs, poached, garnished with cayanne pepper powder and other spice. That's why they have their toast burnt- so that they can dunk it into the egg yolk. And that wasn't milk- that was coffee." Jaky explained, slowly. Duchess stopped moaning for a moment.

"Coffee?" She questioned. Jaky nodded.

"The finest coffee, from Arabia. Tea from China and Japan. Curry and cumin from India. Why, I'll bet the dishes were made in Turkey!" Jaky said, though, of course, she was wrong about the dishes, "I made you a breakfast fit for a queen!" Frankie looked surprised at this. Duchess looked horrified.

"WHAT? Zis... Zis garbage is actually eaten by r-r-r-royalty?" She gasped. Jaky nodded and faked a rather appropriately distressed appearance.

"And I would gladly do it again, fixing special breakfast for you every morning, slave over a hot stove to cook the eggs and bacon just right and boil the coffee to perfection." Jaky went on, and as she turned her back on the two imaginary friends, peeked open an eye to see with her perefrial vision if they were buying it, "Unless, of course, you'd rather eat with the commoners." Jaky offered, straightening up and turning to look both of them in the eye. Duchess stuck her nose into the air with a small 'hmph' and walked away, muttering something about how the commoners 'weren't all that common, anyway'. Mr. Harriman hopped away. Frankie's jaw dropped.

"Jaky... you just got Duchess to stop complaining..." She said, shocked, before cheering and giving Jaky a big hug, "I LOVE YOU!" Jaky grinned.

"Hopefully, I'll find a way to make her stop complaining that her sheets are washed with all the other imaginary friend's sheets." Jaky explained, smiling quite evilly.

A few minutes later, as Jaky and Frankie were finishing with mopping the floors on the first level, Duchess called for Jaky, again.

"W-hat iz ze meanink of zeess? All my good lenins, wascht wiz ze other-r-rz? I weel not allow it!" Duchess fumed, shaking the sheets in Jacky's face. Jaky patiently took them and backed out of the room.

"Don't worry, Duchess. I'll wash these sheets and personally see to it that they're just like new." Jaky reassured her, and when the door slammed in Jaky's face, she snarled something impolite that would certainly NEVER be heard on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends unless it was on, like, adult swim or something.

Outside, Jaky dumped hers and Frankie's buckets of dirty water from washing the floors into the washing tub. A few minutes later, Frankie and wilt came out with two more buckets of brown sludge.

"Observe!" Jaky said, gesturing towards the tub. Stitch rushed to find something like a rock and startch.

"Exhibit A: A tub full of filthy, dirty water from cleaning floors." Jaky intoned as everyone watched. She held out her armful of Duchess's laundry.

"Exhibit B: Duchess's linen sheets." Stitch came back with a box of REALLY old oatmeal, starch, bleach, and a pumice stone. Jaky extended the sheets with both her hands before releasing and letting them drop into the wash basin.

"Exhibit C: Duchess's linen in the dirty water. I shall now proceed to WASH them." Jaky mimed rolling up her sleeves, and started to scrub at the sheets. She added the oatmeal and startch, with made them turn an ugly muddy shade, when combined with the sludgy, filthy water she was washing them in. Jaky then added the bleach and wrung the sheets out before taking the bleach and the pumice and rubbing the bleach into the sheets against the side of the house. The dark shade faded until the sheets were a tanned color (and smelled terrible, too) Jaky poured a final cup of bleach into the sheets before wringing them out and hanging them on the line to dry.

Duchess came storming out to meet Jaky half an hour later.

"R-R-R-R-RUIN'D! All off zem! R-r-r-r-ruin'd!" She screamed. Jaky blinked innocently at her again.

"Madam Duchess, that's linen's natural color. If before, your sheets came back white, then whoever washed them didn't do it properly. Linen cloth is naturally brown and smelly like that." Jaky explained, but Duchess gave in with grace in the beginning this time.

"Oh, nevermind! Wasch zem wiz everyone elze'z- I donot care, anymoore!" And Duchess left, not seen nor heard again, until the next day.

End Chap 2

Dear God, what have I done?


End file.
